


【臣太】準備給你的回禮

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [7]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 原址：https://paste.plurk.com/show/W8kFngEMkB4hAtZxgbEw/✿2019白色情人節賀文OOC可能有慎入。





	【臣太】準備給你的回禮

「臣哥，我明天想吃帥氣一點的早餐！」

聽見室友活潑的聲音，臣便已忍不住彎了嘴角，在聽見對方說的可愛內容後，更是握住拳頭湊近唇邊遮擋自己抑制不住的笑意。「是餐點的內容帥氣，還是會讓你變得帥氣的早餐啊？」

「嗯……我相信臣哥能滿足我所有需求的！」

看著紅髮少年彎彎的眉眼，臣終究按捺不了自己的情緒反應，笑著說：「怎麼辦，餐點的內容帥氣還滿容易的，但要讓太一變得帥氣可能沒有那麼快呢？」

「啊，怎麼連臣哥也這樣！」太一蹦地跳到臣身邊，亮晶晶的眼神活脫脫就是討骨頭吃卻被主人逗弄而有些鬧脾氣的柴犬，雖然別開了臉，但交叉在胸前的手臂就像是啪噠啪噠甩著的尾巴一樣洩漏真實的心情。

「行了，要變帥氣就不可以挑食、少喝點可樂，知道嗎？」臣伸手摸摸太一的頭，接著開始繫上圍裙，並整理流理台、思索起晚餐的料理內容，然後將要烹調的食材一一放在檯面上頭。

「可是至哥喝可樂都沒事……」

「難道你不想比茅崎先生更受歡迎嗎？」

臣的一句話精準地直擊太一內心，以至於原先因為臣的動作而稍微隔開距離的太一再次咻地衝到他身邊，認真地彷彿要像無尾熊一般緊緊抓住臣並貼在他的身上。

「當然想啊！」

「你還在發育，就少喝點那些飲料吧，現在先來幫我洗菜？」

「好！」

為了達成各種方面變得帥氣的願望，也為了平日裡總是照顧自己的室友、以及住在一起本就該分攤家務，太一俐落地套上了另一件圍裙，同時認為自己相當英氣的捲起了袖子，一手抓起了放在一旁的蔬菜，便開始用清水沖洗了起來。臣在一旁瞧了幾眼，確認對方沒有需要協助的地方後，就投入自己的備料工作。家裡除了監督以外全都是男性，縱使是身材較為嬌小的幾個也都處在發育期，沒有哪一個是食量小的，臣約略思索了一下，便將前幾日一成去參加烤肉派對後帶回來的肋排拿了出來，簡單的調了醬汁後先刷了一層在肋排上便送進烤箱，接著在一旁燉煮大量的花椰菜、蘿蔔等；在肋排染上了薄薄一層顏色後，臣先將它從烤箱裡拿了出來，再刷上一層醬料後送回烤箱，到了第三次便將剩下的醬料全部塗上、並且用燉煮濕軟的蔬菜圍了一圈後一起送入烤爐加熱；燉煮的蔬菜在烘烤之後收乾了湯水，尚未收乾的湯汁也微微浸泡了烤乾的肋排肉、染上甜熱的香氣。

「太一，再幫我拿些馬鈴薯，不要把皮削去，用刷子刷乾淨給我。」

「好的臣哥！」

太一一面清洗馬鈴薯皮，一面看向正專心烹煮下一道料理的臣。從他蹲著的視角往上瞧，臣的身形顯得更巨大了，但是手上的動作卻是相反的細膩輕柔，就像是每回揉亂自己頭髮的感覺，親暱可又力道小心；順著正在將材料切塊的手臂往下看，因為執刀的動作與氣力而一鼓一鼓的肌肉在衣服包裹下看不清，但精實的身材因為圍裙綁在身後的蝴蝶結而凸顯了線條、清晰地展現了健壯的胸肌；太一不由自主地停下了刷洗的動作，將手裡握著的馬鈴薯放下，伸手拍了拍自己的胸膛一一雖然有微微鼓起與正邁向分明的肌理，可一比較就還是平坦的令人心酸啊！再往下瞧那看不見的腹部，肯定有更令人壯碩讚嘆的身材，至於往下一點的雖然沒見過，但應該也很厲害吧……

「太一，你刷完了？」

「唔噢啊啊還差一個！」

「好，那刷完之後再麻煩你幫我燒一鍋熱水吧，我想再煮點別的免得大家只有飯跟肋排和燉菜會吃不飽。」

太一趕忙將最後一顆馬鈴薯上的髒污去除後遞給臣，接著再拿一旁的大口鍋裝上八分滿的水，然後又無法克制自己視線的轉向臣。認真思考中的男人帥氣的令人難以想像他要做的飯菜不是給喜歡的戀人，而是一群堪比家人的吵鬧兄弟，專注構想的模樣簡直與飯店大廚勾勒餐盤擺設的用心相同，令太一數著接近沸騰、正在咕嘟咕嘟冒起的水泡，忍不住又悄悄的偷看了臣幾眼、盯著他發起呆。其實，至雖然更符合他身邊萬千少女們心中的迷人王子設定，但太一心中覺得最為吸引人的，反倒是整個滿開裡自己所屬的秋組組員、與冬組丞的外貌與氣質；除了俊秀的外表、豪爽的性情之外，優秀的體格亦是必要條件，而伏見臣自然是符合標準的，更別提他還有一手好廚藝，完全是太一追求的目標。

「太一，幫我把餃子扔進鍋裡煮好撈起來，我另外煮配料燴炒，這樣應該就夠了。」

「臣哥，肋排是很帥氣，但燉菜跟餃子哪裡帥氣了啊？」

「能夠大口吃菜才會快快長高長壯，餃子的話我會找個符合你要求的配料拌炒的，難道太一不相信我嗎？」

「臣哥就不要把我當小孩子了啦……」

「就是沒拿你當小孩子，這才讓你今天幫我煮晚飯啊。」

「嗯？平日不是也會幫忙嗎？」

「你上回跟我說，要我在白色情人節前教你做回禮給班上的女生，你忘啦？」

「啊！」

✾  
看著太一震驚的表情，臣內心雖然有些好笑，卻也有些無奈。早在情人節時，太一就曾興奮的與他討論不知道自己會收到多少巧克力，隔一日卻耷拉著腦袋說全都是義理巧克力，沒有怦然心動不說還得想辦法花一筆零用錢買回禮；臣當時有些發悶的心緒，在看見太一的表情後又有些心疼，不禁主動開口說「要我教你做省點錢嗎？」

臣無法忘記太一聽見自己的話語後歡快的表情，像是悶在籠子裡困守許久、終於被帶到戶外盡情奔跑的獵犬自由喜悅。不過太一喜悅後，又有些扭捏地問道：「除了回禮，還能教我做兩種特別的嗎……」

「特別的，是要給誰呢？」

「一個給監督，一個……給另一個很重要的人。」

臣無心去問那與眾不同的巧克力是要給誰，只是默默地想著是否做稍微有設計感一點的就好，免得讓胸口那沉悶的感受擴散；哪知道排遣了許久，這小傢伙此刻竟然幾乎忘得一乾二淨，著實讓他有些哭笑不得。臣回想的同時手上動作不停、將餃子拌入麻婆豆腐的燴料，並催促太一幫忙他將一旁燉煮的海鮮蔬菜味噌湯轉為小火加溫，一面收拾起烹調過程中使用的器具，趁著待會兒吃晚餐與休息的時間盡早陰乾，好在睡前可以指導太一完成任務。

看著此刻才慌慌張張清點起材料是否足夠自己所需回禮數量的太一，臣在心中只能靜靜的規劃稍後的教學課程。他喜歡太一臉上出現快樂的表情，所以即使他內心有些小小的糾結，臣也會在想到對方的記事本上又將增加一個黃色貼紙的時候變得樂於承擔；他也知道太一看上去總是丟三落四、此刻的模樣便是最好的寫照與證明，可對方在小細節上的細心與察言觀色而有的體貼，每每都讓人有熨貼感受。臣覺得，太一的任何小動作都能引起自己強烈的反應。不知道是不是因為是室友的關係，對方的一個眼神就足以讓自己明白那人的腦袋裡在想著什麼，也能夠讓他知道接下來要做什麼才能讓方有好心情；晚上在房裡休息的時候，彼此分享的生活大小事也是他們比其他成員更了解彼此的原因，或許才更容易受到互相的情緒牽引與影響。

用完晚餐，為免有人打擾，臣先是等待負責輪值清洗碗盤的人將餐具整理好、要進行晚上排練的成員們離開前往排練室，才拉著太一到廚房。隔水加熱的基礎概念無須臣多言，太一也自動自發的先裝好了水並開始加熱，並將完成後要放入冰箱冷卻的大烤盤擦拭乾淨；作為義理巧克力的人情部分並不需要太複雜，在臣的指導下，太一順利的將巧克力倒入預先準備好的模具中，並灑上作為裝飾用的糖粉與堅果顆粒。監督的回禮，太一則上網找了食譜，臣給了一些簡單的烹調用建議後，便放手交由太一自己進行一一送給監督的是祕密，是滿開眾人秘而不宣的默契。剩下的一個特別款，太一同樣找好了食譜，只是卻表示他想要改變內容物，因此不知該如何是好？

臣看著太一愁苦的樣子，便先趕他去浴室盥洗，說自己會趁這段時間替他想一想、嘗試挑戰看看。

在太一匆匆趕去洗浴的同時，縱使不太情願，臣依然是看了看太一想要製作的特殊版本食譜，在旁邊寫下自認適當的比例，然後整理了材料開始調配；原先就計畫一心二用的臣，在等待幫太一測試用的某個材料堅果炒出香味的同時，默默的拿出方才沒有在桌面上的模具，並以與方才全然不同的精細動作注入巧克力。對於要給監督、以及順帶製作作為成員點心的巧克力，臣當然不會不用心，只不過這幾個滑板、溜溜球與棒球帽等形狀的模具是臣在倉庫裡找了製作小道具的邊角材料，自己親手塑形消毒的；臣認為若是不慎，太粗魯的動作極有可能讓模具損壞、原先本就不好的美工手藝會在糟糕的情況下變得更無法辨認，因此才格外小心翼翼。臣以巧妙的動作迅速的巧克力上點綴了配料讓形狀更完整明晰，並將成品送入冰箱中；他並不擔心會被太一發現，因為他刻意以平日裡裝剩菜與食材的保鮮盒裝填，外頭又貼上了「伏見的材料，隨意打開就三天不做飯」的標語，有些搞笑但卻有效的威脅完全能夠阻擋任何可能會偷吃的成員。

「好了嗎臣哥！」

「洗完澡啦？我剛剛試了這樣的配方，你嚐嚐看。」

「唔嗯……好吃，但這是臣哥覺得可以的口味嗎？」

「你要送誰啊？怎麼拿我的口味當基準呢？這樣不準吧？」

「呃……是個跟臣哥各方面都很相似的人！」

「跟我很像嗎？」

「是啦是啦！臣哥，你也快去洗澡吧？我就照著你的食材同比例放下去就好了對嗎？」

「知道你害羞，我不看，洗完澡就回房間，你記得把剩下的東西收拾收拾。」

「好的，臣哥快去吧！」

✾  
臣離開之後，太一一改平日會有的粗心，仔仔細細地按照臣修改過的食譜抓出材料比例，調整完巧克力的口味並填入圓型模具後，開始用種類繁多的材料拼湊出笑臉，像是黃色棉花糖、黃色巧克力米、黃色跳跳糖……製作了各式各樣的黃色笑臉後，太一把成品放到了左京在冰箱專屬的位置一一並不是他有膽量捋虎鬚，而是滿開的冰箱有一小塊節約大魔王的專用位置，是沒有人想誤用他的醬料或食材後被叨念半天而保留。太一在剛拜託臣教導他作巧克力之時，也早早詢問了左京是否能讓他寄放，更在臣提醒他要準備開工後緊急的傳了訊息給尚未回家的左京再次確認這件事；太一記得自己第一次詢問的時候，向來會因為與戲劇或節約無關的事黑臉的左京愣了一下、然後露出有些複雜無奈的表情回答他「行吧，就讓你暫放吧」，二次核准的訊息內容則是有些遲疑的刪節號加上「說了讓你放就放吧，我不想知道你們105號房更多的節日行程了」，令太一既放心東西肯定不會被偷走之餘又有些困惑。即便無法明白左京突如其來話語的含意，太一甩了甩頭拋開疑慮，維持著好心情在放置妥當後，像是解決了一門難考的科目般輕鬆的回了寢室。

到了三月十四日當天，太一先是帶了班上女同學分量的回禮上學，回到滿開便將監督的義理巧克力與別緻的小禮物一同送出，連帶也特意準備了包裝巧克力盒內用、額外購置的泡泡紙回報左京；在回寢室前，他悄悄地先回到寢室門口、確認房內的燈有亮且裡頭有人活動的聲響，再偷偷走到廚房拿了寄放在左京處而安然無恙的特別禮，才踩著平常的步伐回到房間。打開門後，映入眼簾的是擦拭著相機鏡頭的臣，對方聽見他回來的聲響，也抬起頭對他打了個招呼；太一連忙回應了之後，躲躲藏藏的手背在身後，扭扭捏捏的在臣的對面跪坐下。

「怎麼，做錯了什麼被古市先生罵了嗎？」

「沒有，左京哥今天看到我心情很好呢！」

「是嗎？那你怎麼一副做了什麼壞事的樣子？」

「也沒有啦……」

「沒有就好。」臣放下自己的相機在身旁，雖是先擱置在地上可也動作輕柔的避免磕碰，接著拉過一旁等候已久、微微泛出濕氣的保冰袋，從裡頭撈出一個包裝漂亮精緻且沉穩大器、看得出精心設計刻意要彰顯英氣的禮盒，「你今年情人節收到巧克力有分一些給我吧？我也該回禮，祝太一你白色情人節快樂啊！」

太一看見臣遞出的盒子，先是呆傻了一瞬，然後便匆匆忙忙的將原本藏匿在身後的手直直伸了出去。「臣哥，這是給你的！感謝你平日的照顧！」

望著太一脫線卻又直率的動作，臣不禁笑出聲。「照顧你不需要特別回禮啊？我是心甘情願的呢，再說太一平日也幫了我很多忙啊？」

「那、那臣哥也不需要回送我巧克力啊！我樂於分享我的零食給臣哥的！」

「那……我們就當作是交換禮物？」

「臣哥說是什麼就是什麼好了！」

伴隨著笑聲，兩人將巧克力沿著平滑的地板推到對方眼前，可臣沒有馬上拉過來，而是先拿起一旁的相機、飛速的調整了聚焦後，拍下太一與兩盒巧克力的合照。

「啊！臣哥你怎麼又不先跟我說就拍我啦！」

「這張表情自然很好看啊，太一你不用擔心。」

「那我也要幫臣哥拍一張！」

吵吵鬧鬧搶奪相機的兩人，心裡都想著：「今天又是一個值得貼上貼紙的日子。明年的今天……再作一份巧克力給他吧！」

**Author's Note:**

> 外頭剛回家的左京：「105號房真是……」  
寫的過程跟檢查錯字中突然覺得左京那句「行吧，就讓你暫放吧」的「暫放」讀音不小心充滿深意啊ˊwˋ


End file.
